Aquaman
Aqualad (real name Kaldur'ahm) is the leader of Young Justice. He has the ability to manipulate water at will and breathe underwater. Personality Aqulad is a very calm person unlike the rest of his teammates. He likes to think things through and formulate plans before taking any sort of action. Aqualad also respects all of the heroes of the league, but holds Aquaman in higher regard due to being his king. Appearance Aqualad is a black Atlantean teen, with blond hair and a strong build. He possesses black eel-like tattoos that run along his arms and glow a bright blue when using his powers. Aqualad also has webbed hands and feet and possesses a pair of gills that allows him to breathe underwater. His superhero costume is a skin tight full body red and black swimsuit that exposes his arms and feet. Aqualad also carries a waterback that holds both water he can manipulate and his two blades. History On July 4, Aqualad and Aquaman defeats the villainess Killer Frost at Pearl Harbor. Later the same day, he appears at the Hall of Justice alongside Speedy, Robin, and Kid Flash where they are supposed to be receiving a tour of the League's headquarters. He, along with the other sidekicks, are surprised at Speedy's sudden outburst of how their mentors continued to treat them like children. After the league members leave the Hall of Justice, he decides to accompany Robin and Kid Flash to Cadmus Labs. At Cadmus, the young heroes discover the genomorph project and Superboy, whom they free and unintentionally instill a battle (which they lose). Soon afterwards, he convinces Superboy to free them from their pods and help them escape Cadmus. After fighting their way through the labs, the young heroes end up in a brawl against Blockbuster which in turn, destroys the upper floors of Cadmus Labs. Aqualad is then present when the heroes decide to confront their mentors about the way they have been treated and how they are ready to prove themselves as heroes. On July 8, he along with Superboy, Robin, and Kid Flash are given their own headquarters in Mount Justice by Batman and introduced to Miss Martian.Episodes 101 and 102, "Independence Day Part 1" and "Independence Day Part 2" Powers & Abilities Powers * Electricity Generation: He has the power to generate electricity from the eel tattoos on his arms, which he can channel through water or use as a direct offense against opponents. * Superhuman Strength: As an Atlantean, he possesses above average superhuman strength, as he was able to punch through solid concrete. * Hydrokinesis: Aqualad is able to manipulate water to serve any number of uses i.e. water blasts, whips, waves, shields, or water spouts to lift him into the air. He can manipulate water from a nearby source, like fire hydrants, lakes, etc or his waterpack. His water blasts are capable at slicing through metal and other materials. * Enhanced Durability: Most likely due to his Atlantean blood, he is able to sustain multiple blows from both Superboy and Blockbuster without tiring. This also allows him to withstand high water pressure. * Hard-Water Constructs: Aqualad has the unique ability to solidify water into a myriad of different weapons for physical attacks. So far he has created swords, maces, sledgehammers, and a small shield. This ability, like his hydrokinesis and electricity generation is powered by his eel tattoos. * Superspeed Swimming: Aqualad's webbed hands and feet give him above average swimming speeds. * Underwater Breathing: Aqualad has the ability to breathe in water through the gill slits found on either side of his neck. Equipment * Waterpack: A black metallic backpack that holds an unspecified amount of water that Aqualad can use. It also holds his Water-Bearers. * : Twin hilts that can hold onto water which Aqualad then uses to create his hard-water weapons. They are also used as a type of water gun to shoot water from his waterpack and can be used to help manipulate sources of water. Relationships Aquaman Being the King of Atlantis' partner, Aqualad sees Aquaman as a ruler, a mentor and a father figure. He was saddened upon learning that his king had kept vital information of the Justice League from him. Superboy Because of Aqualad's more soft-spoken nature (compared to Robin and Kid Flash) and his ability to empathize with others, he was able to convince Superboy to free them, as well as go with them as they made their escape. Garth Weisman, Greg (2010-12-02). Ask Greg question #12730. Trivia *This version of Aqualad was specifically created for this series, with his comic counterpart being made after this character was created but before the show actually aired. Aqualad's comic book counterpart, Jackson Hyde, made his debut in Geoff Johns' series Brightest Day. *Aqualad's Atlantean name, Kaldur'ahm, is a reference to an existing DC Comics character named Cal Durham, a supporting character from the Aquaman family of books. References Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Young Justice